


it's okay

by neytah



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Tense, Nightmares, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when she sleeps, she'll go back to that cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's okay

Sometimes, when she sleeps, she'll go back to that cave. Shakles tight about her wrist, caked with blood from when skin broke in her struggles, her back grown raw from the rock beneath her. She'll struggle and squirm and scream, but she won't break free, and no one will come to save her.

Then Darkness will come. Her blood will run cold, trembling at the sight of him.

But it's not until his claws plunge into her abdomen that she'll scream.

But Nostradamus will hear her screams and come running. He'll shake her from her cursed sleep and hold her in his arms. She'll still shake and tremble clinging to him and gasping for air. But he will stroke her hair and whisper in her ear, over and over again: "it's okay, it's okay, it's okay..." And eventually, her racing heart will slow, and her erratic breath will turn regular, and she will fall asleep again, but will not dream of caves and monsters, but of flowers and dresses and dances and smiles.

Maybe it's a part of his magic, blessed upon Nostradamus by the gods, that will let Olivia sleep peacefully. But it is more likely the safety of his arms around her, the comfort of his warmth and his smell, that will let Olivia drift into a peaceful sleep. And she will no longer dream of bad things. And Olivia will never sleep alone again.


End file.
